The Third Choice
by HyperExtended
Summary: Alex Riley had a crush with his announcing partner of NXT Renee Young. Only problems is, her boyfriend Dean Ambrose which is the new face of WWE. Alex just have 2 choices, move on or wait until they broke up, but Alex have the third choice, which is have a lot if risk for his career. (also include some NXT and WWE talents)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finn Balor hits the double foot stomp to Konnor of the ascension! Cover! 1...2...3...! And it's over!" Alex Riley was sitting on the announcer section as announcer team. He not wrestled anymore and the company gave him a job as announcer team. For him, it was not so special, everybody wanted to wrestled for the company, be the WWE champion, and became hall of fame. Alex was just unlucky after having backstage heat, and nobody supported him anymore as the young skilled talent.

Not so special, except his announcer team partner.

"Nice Job Riley.." The young blonde, canadian, Renee Young is his announcing team partner in NXT. They were not close before the company put them as announcer team. After 2 months working together, side by side, they was getting closer. Professionaly.

_Later that night_

"That was a hell of the show, yes?" Renee said as she gave Alex can of cola. "Yeah, young talent nowadays bring some independent skill into higher level, not like 2 or 3 years ago, unlucky for me." he said mumbling.

"But, you're awesome as announcer R!" Renee said with a big smile on her face. Alex blushed and his face turned into red. Since Renee debut in WWE as interviewer, Alex has had crush on her even they were not close before having a job on NXT. She wanted to keep it professionaly, but not for Alex. "You're more awesome than me" He said.

"Hi babe" Suddenly somebody hugged Renee from behind and kissed her cheek. That man none other than lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose. "You'd still talking to this bum?" Dean asked to his girlfriend. "Dean stop it, go to the car and i'll be there, just a second" Renee said angrily. The rumour should be true about Dean and Renee are dating. Dean is lunatic and freak. How come Renee could be in love with this type of crazy person, Alex always thought to himself.

As Dean ambrose left, he was staring to Alex, and it felt like he was ready to gave some punches. "Sorry about that.." she said softly. "Yeah no problem, i think it's time to leave or Dean will bite me or something, see you next week" he said as he zipped up his hoodie. "Bye Alex.." She waving her hand.

"Looks like you're gonna be in trouble.." Finn Balor said. As he came from behind. "Nah.. Nothing gonna happen" Alex said, with hesitated voice. "Ambrose is one of this company's face, and you don't learn from the past, don't you?" The irish said. Alex always knew and remembered how he got depushed and almost fired from WWE, after he confronted the one of the top WWE stars. "What should I do?"

"For now? You only had 2 choices, move on, or just wait until they broke up." The Irish said. Alex frowned his eyebrows, he loved her more than anything, He knew that this is the best chance to had her on his side. "I never liked ambrose, and i knew, she was not happy with him, I can see it from her eyes" Alex said.

"So?"

"I will make her happy, that's my third choice"

AN: First chapter was kinda like boring things ever, review and tell me about my story, and I apologize to make Dean Ambrose as a bad guy in this story. So yeah, cheers lads!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Renee and Dean had remain silent as Dean drove the car back to the hotel. Renee can read his boyfriend mind and knew when if Dean was not in a good mood. The best idea for now was just remain silent. Dean was a great man, was. After she knew his temper and very possessive behavior.

"Awkward.." Dean said as Renee realized that word was coming out from his mouth. "What baby?" She asked. "We're in same car, and do not talk each other, I've just felt awkward." He said as he stopped his car because of traffic light.

Renee moved her hair into behind her ear as she grab Dean's hand softly. "I thought you were angry, so maybe it would be better if i don't say anything" she said.

"Yeah, i was.. and still" he said with high voice tone. Renee releases her grip on Dean's hand and rested her head into the window, the light rain are coming down, so does her little tears. She is right about Dean's mood and temper. She didn't continued her words to avoid another fight.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at his hotel room as other NXT talents had gone to bar for another party, he does not have a mood after what happened earlier, that freak called Alex a bum, if that freak was not the face of WWE, Alex probably landed some punches to that lunatic. He jumped to the bed and turned on the tv as WWE Smackdown re-run shown on the screen.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time Dean Ambrose"

The Interview time, Dean Ambrose came with the white singlet and messy hair. Alex watched the entire interview as he smiled when the beautiful face of Renee shown on the tv. Suddenly his cellphone was ringing, it was from the one of WWE backstage personnel, Arn Anderson.

"Hello"

"Alex, this is double A, how you doing boy?"

"Not too good, just be faster grandpa"

"I've got a good news for you from Hunter, he said you should come to this sunday ppv.."

"As panel commentator right? Ah, it's sucks.." Alex cut his words.

"No, as Wrestler. You will compete on PPV kick off, because we think, we need more talent, and we don't want to waste some great talents like you" Arn said

Suddenly, somebody rang his doorbell, "Wow, that was a great news, thanks..by the way i need to go, once again thanks grandpa" Alex hung up his cellphone and jumped into his room door, when he opened the door, the blonde Canadian stood in the front of him.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, where's Dean?"

"He go to the airport after dropped me here, he have some autograph session tomorrow, I don't know, i didn't expected that.." She said. She looks uncomfortable when she spoken right now and Alex knew that.

"Come on in" He said as Renee pulled her suitcase to the room.

"Well you're roommate is on the party isn't it?" Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and i thought Dean would stayed here tonight, and he didn't told me if he leave" She said as she opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. "Would you mind if i stay here just for tonight? my roommate wouldn't coming back until tomorrow", she asked.

"If Dean know this, he's going to pinch my nipples with those pliers" he mumbled.

Renee laughed, "If he do that, I will picked his nose with screwdriver" Renee went to the bathroom, but before that, she saw the screen as her face shown on the TV for second time. "Well, you're checking me out?" She joked

Alex face turned red as he shook his head and giving 'no' gesture on his hands. Renee smiled "Well i was joking, don't take it seriously, you're my bestfriend right?" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah, bestfriend.." He sighed as jumped to nearby coach and continued to watch the show. He was keep pressing the remote as he was losing his mind. Just a minutes ago, he was thinking about Renee, her beautiful face, anything about her, and minutes later she came, she really came.

Renee came out from the bathroom with white tanktop and white and blue bunny pajama pants. Alex never seen her when she wore some sleeping clothes, and she were still looked gorgeous. "I thought the bunny things is just on the web show" Alex referred to JBL and Cole Show. "I love bunny what's wrong with that" She took some chocolate bars from hotel fridge and then joined Alex to watch TV from the bed.

The tv shown the main event where Dean Ambrose included in that match. Alex wanted to change the channel, but Renee were still watching the show seriously. Alex played some games to overcome his boredom, even he cannot concentrated to his game.

"That man is not him.." She said with soft voice.

"Excuse me?" Alex confused.

"Did i bothering you?"

Alex put his cellphone on his pocket, he knew that some late night conversation is going to be ready for any moments, for some people, late night conversation would make some person became closer.

"Nope, you talking about Dean right?" He asked.

"Yeah... He's very lovable at the first time, he's very romantic person, i know sometimes he's being lunatic and became bad but all of that attitude is just vanished after he main eventing PPV Show. He became rude, bully, arrogant and he was getting easy to lose his temper.." She said softly.

Alex nodded, "Maybe it's just transition from zero to hero, some people cannot survive it"

"Maybe.." She hugged some pillow and buried her face into it. "I hope you didn't take his words seriously" She added.

The match on the screen was over, Dean wins another main event match with some chair on his hands. Alex turned off the tv and took the another pillow and placed it near his head. "You took the bed and i took this couch.." He said as he tried to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry, i talk too much about my personal life.." She said.

"No probs, you should take a rest"

"Okay..Goodnight Alex.."

As she turned off the lights, Alex still couldn't sleep. He knew Dean Ambrose was a jerk, but in the other hand, the words which came out from Renee was a sign of their relationship was not stable at the time.

_She still loved him, no doubt about it..._


End file.
